Take On Me
by G w E n Z i L L a
Summary: -AU, AMUTO LEMON, later chapters- His eyes were so full of lust in the moonlight, she noticed. He pinned her down his bed, Amu in no effort to stop him. She couldn't. Or she wouldn't. They were step-siblings! But what was it about Ikuto anyway?


"**Take on Me" **by Viva La Gwenny

**Author's note: **Oh my God, my first Shugo Chara fic. Something, that's finally not Pokemon, ehehehe. This is a birthday story for one of my close friends Ashleigh (aka **WhisperingHeartache**). Happy birthday! You there, go read her stories now! Especially her upcoming Amuto lemon, LOL. Y'know the pairing here. Amuto of course! Let it live! Woot! And I wanna thank a very special person who helped me with this story and beta-ed. Fanny! (aka **AlmightyAngel**). Go read her stories! She has an Amuto one! So yea, please read and review. Enjoy! (: Oh, by the way. The rating will be raised up to M due to lemon in later chapters. Ehem...Lemons. But for now, it's T. Lol. And sorry if there's OOCness in the future...or basically now. Okay, I'll stop blabbing and get on with it now.

**Summary: **AU. High school freshman Hinamori Amu did NOT like the high school senior playboy Tsukiyomi Ikuto. She has her trusty friends Yamura Ran, Takano Miki, and Imai Suu by her side. One action of Amu's mother and Ikuto's father could change all that - they've became step-siblings! Her friends can't help her in this situation now that they have their own high school problems. What will Amu do now?

**Chapter 1: Little Sister**

A shirtless young man with a well-toned body opened his eyes. They were a deep, pure midnight blue. Having his matching hair ruffled, and tired eyes heavy, he realized he was in a pinkish, purple room. Was it his? Hell no. He got up from bed and started to re-dress. Shirt and pants on. Yesterday night was the real last night of summer. And what did the young man do? Spend it with a girl who he hadn't known for a week...or three days.

"...Ikuto-kun?" A feminine voice groaned. The said boy turned around to see a brunette girl, whose hair had been messed up, but that was not important. She was under her bed covers, naked, and around the age of fourteen. "Why don't you stay and spend the day with me, hm?" It was Sunday morning. The attractive girl rubbed her green eyes to get them used to the sunlight.

"Ari-chan," He started, about to turn down her offer. He walked slowly to the comfy, stained queen-sized bed they had shared last night. The boy took a seat next to her.

"It's Minako," The beauty corrected him with no tone of rudeness in her voice. The cat-like man sweat dropped and lightly scratched his head full of soft hair that had recently just been fixed.

Minako pouted at what Ikuto was about to say. "Um, last night was just a one-time thing. Plus, I'm gonna be a senior tomorrow, you and your friends; freshmen, what would they think?"

"Fine...It's just that-"

Before the girl, Minako, finished her sentence, Ikuto's cell phone had rung a polyphonic violin tune; it was his father. Ikuto sighed annoyingly.

"Ikuto, where are you?"

"Somewhere," he replied, annoyed.

"Well, come back home right now. There's some news I have to tell you."

Ikuto heard the click from the other end of the line. He sighed again, knowing just what his father would tell him. The "news" that came from his father these past few years was no news to him at all. Ikuto looked back at Minako to reply to her unfinished plead.

"Trust me, it's personal," Ikuto stood up from the bed to leave the room through the girl's window. "See you around, babe."

Minako, still in bed, sighed dreamily wanting more of Ikuto as she blew her side bangs away from her face.

--

"Eeeeeh?" Hinamori Amu stood up swiftly from the wooden kitchen chair and banged her clenched fists on the matching table. The gray pigeons on their apartment building roof flew away.

"Amu-chan, believe it or not, I'm marrying again. His name is Tsukiyomi Aruto." Hinamori Midori announced to her daughter smiling, sighing dreamily.

Amu sighed herself, but not in the day-dreaming state; she had never even met the man before! It's just been her mother and herself ever since she was 10 when Midori divorced her father. She hadn't seen her little sister Ami or her father since.

"How come I've never met him?" Amu raised an eye-brow, waiting for a good, well thought excuse.

Midori sweat-dropped, "Well...you know...you do spend an awfully lot of time with your friends...That's why we're having dinner with him and his son tomorrow night to celebrate back to school, and of course the engagement."

Amu re-gained her cool and spicy personality. "Hm...Whatever, I'm gonna go ready things for school on Monday,"

--

Ikuto arrived at his opened window which was in his room. The first thing he saw was his father waiting by the huge door-way.

"Finally, you're back," Aruto said as he crossed his arms, still standing there. "I told you I had news and to come quickly...and you're back...two hours later,"

"I already knew what you were gonna tell me anyway." Ikuto shrugged his shoulders, not moved at all.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah… really, Marrying another hag isn't gonna make me come home in time for curfew. I bet...this marriage is gonna end half a year tops."

"Hey! Hinamori Midori isn't a hag!" Aruto yelled at his son firmly. "We both love each very much. And I'm going to prove that tomorrow night when we have dinner."

"Yeah...**_love_**, Ikuto said sarcastically, "Like all the other women...and mom."

--

**The Next Day**

Amu and her friends Yamura Ran, Takano Miki, and Imai Suu entered the doors to the big building. It was their first day in high school.

"Ah...smell the fresh air..." Suu said as she took a big whiff, while Miki drew the scene of the busy school and Ran was already at tables joining cheer leading and sports clubs.

"It's just another school we're gonna be entering for the next three years." Amu said in her cool and spicy personality and started to walk the halls, carrying her bag behind her back. Suu followed her while Miki and Ran stayed behind.

"Amu-chan! What is the fir-" Suu was cut off when she bumped into a manly figure. Stacks of books fell down. The figure helped her pick the books up while Amu still continued strolling and looking around the halls, not even aware of her friend had fallen down, knocking someone else with her.

"Gomen! I am so sorry about this..." Suu said, panicked, rushing to stack the books as they were a few seconds ago.

"It's okay," The friendly figure replied and stood up, all books in his hand. He then introduced himself, "I'm Nikaidou Yuu, the math teacher."

"Eeep...I am even sorrier now! Gomenasai, Nikaidou-sensei!" Suu bowed her head in apology.

"It's okay. You might want to catch up with your friend there," Nikaidou said with a goofy smile as usual, walking to his classroom. Suu blushed a light pink, whether it was from embarrassment or thinking another thing was unknown.

"Okay..." Suu shook it off and ran to where Amu was; which was the other side of the hall. She had to go through many seniors who complained for the pushing. Finally, she had gotten to the other end.

"Amu-chan! Why didn't you wait for me?" The blonde girl panted, trying to catch her breath.

Amu widened her eyes. "Sorry Suu! I gue-"

"Okay! I forgive you, but did you see the teacher back there?" Suu squealed.

Amu got the idea and made a face. "Suu! He's a teacher! A messy and klutzy one to be exact..."

"I know...but he's pretty young to be a teacher...and he's gonna be teaching us everyday!"

Amu giggled. "Suu...if you have a crush on the teacher everyone is gonna start rumors that you're a slut."

"I've heard that rumor many times!" Suu glared at Amu. "I wonder who started them..."

"Don't look at me! It was Miki!" Amu said waving her hands in the air in a denying gesture, while she and her friend went to a desk to get their locker numbers.

--

"It's the seniors!" A random high student, most-likely a freshman, yelled out informing others, including Amu and her friends.

When Miki spotted a boy who looked like Ikuto, a popular who apparently was named Tsukiyomi Yoru, her eyes lit up and she stopped sketching the busy hallways.

"They're so cool," Miki said as she got off the school bench she was sitting on and followed Yoru somewhere else.

Amu rolled her eyes not listening to Miki who drifted off somewhere else and went to the nearest water fountain before her first class started in five minutes. Ikuto walked to the water fountain 'patiently' waiting for Amu.

"C'mon! What's taking so long!? Class starts in five minutes!"

Amu turned around, facing Ikuto, who was obviously taller than her. Using her cool personality, she defended herself against the rude boy. She hadn't even had a sip of water for five seconds. "Wait your turn, dumbass. Can't a girl take her time? I could choke," Amu took another sip of water.

"Drinking a lot of water won't make your flat-ass chest bigger, little girl. In your case, neither would breast surgery." Ikuto smirked, hands in his uniform pockets. This girl to him was...interesting. It was the first time he was called a dumbass in...ever.

Amu gasped, now losing her spicy personality. Her face was beet red. "Whoever you are, my body is none of your business!"

"I'm just pointing out the obvious...who would wanna be involved with your body?"

Amu twitched. "Shut up, you pervert!"

"How am I being a pervert? I'm informing a little girl about sexual education: the do's and don'ts. And you...you're a don't." Ikuto flicked his hair from his eyes.

Amu shrieked and stomped her foot on the school grounds like a little kid who did not get what they want. Ikuto just chuckled at her reaction.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, so don't feel bad about it . You'll have lots of sexual education this year, sweetie. Like this month, Anami-sensei will teach you and your friends how to put a condom on...a banana." Ikuto's smirk got way bigger as Amu's face was...forget red, but purple.

"Hey look! Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto are arguing!" Another random kid from the freshman class who knew Amu in middle school shouted out in the big halls, he was one of those gossiping kids who knew everything about everyone in a minute.

Arguing? It hadn't even been two minutes yet.

"Tsukiyomi..." Amu whispered in realization, her mouth agape. "You're Tsukiyomi Aruto's son! Your father's marrying my mother!"

"And you're Hinamori Midori's daughter. Your mom's marrying my dad!" Ikuto stated as repeated Amu's words in vice-versa, his mouth also agape, but his shock wore off fast.

"I can't believe my step-brother is gonna be such a pervert!"

"Oh, don't be a drama queen," Ikuto lost the smirk and rolled his eyes, "This marriage is gonna be over in under a year."

Amu crossed her arms. "What do you mean?"

"My dad's been married six times, the first being my sister's and my mother. The other five wouldn't last for five or six months, probably like this one."

"I know it won't. My mom's been singing show-tunes for months now." The pink-hai red teenager explained, dedicated to prove this boy wrong.

"Just because my dad sings stupid N'Sync songs every now and then doesn't mean anything."

"We'll see how tonight goes."

A few seconds later the school bell rang and everyone ran to class.

--

Amu, Ran, Miki, and Suu went through the first six periods of school normally as well as Ikuto and his senior friends. It was 12:30, meaning it was lunch time now.

"Great...it's the first day of school and I forgot my lunch!" Amu banged her head on a cafeteria table repeatedly.

Ran took a bite out of her tuna salad sandwich. "Amu-chan, you could just buy lunch from here!"

"No way!" Suu exclaimed. "Food from high school cafeterias are disgusting! You can have half of my special turkey sandwich, Amu-chan!" Most of the time, the blonde would act like everyone's mother instead of a friend.

"Thank you, Suu." Amu said as she took the half.

"Well, if it isn't my little sister," A tall boy with dark blue hair said as he stood behind where Amu sat. A similar looking boy was next to him. "Aw, are these your little friends?"

"**Little sister?!**" Ran, Miki, and Suu yelled, shocked. Thinking their best friend had a secret brother she never told them about, they continued to pester Amu about it.

"Amu-chan, since when did you ever have a brother? Sure we knew you had a little sister, but brother?" Miki asked.

"Future step-brother actually," Amu corrected them, talking as calmly as possible so no one can make a riot about them. "My mom's marrying his dad, Tsukiyomi Aruto. Guys, this is Ikuto. We just met today, so I don't know anything else about him besides that he's an fat head baka who needs to learn how to shut up."

"That's so hurtful,"

"What's hurtful is if you don't go away."

"I was gonna do that anyway." Ikuto said coolly. "No need to be Miss Prissy Prude. See you tonight, little sis."

"Good-bye, pervert."

Amu glared at the smirking Ikuto as he walked away to the senior part of the cafeteria.

"Damn it, I hate him!" Amu took a rough bite out of her half of Suu's sandwich.

"Didn't you just meet him today?" Ran sipped on her water.

"Yes, but the first thing I learned is that he's an asshole who won't mind his business."

"But his cousin Yoru is so cute!" Miki had sparkles in her eyes.

"So are you guys talking about Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" A girl with long beautiful purple hair came up to them.

Amu's head rose up to see the girl Ran blocked standing there. "You know him? Any dirty secrets about him? Come sit with us please. So, what's your name?"

"Fujisaki Nadeshiko," The girl sat down with the group. "I'm a second year here."

The girls introduced themselves before they really got into talking about Ikuto.

"So what do you know about Tsukiyomi? Any bad things from the past? Prison records?"

"Amu-chan, he's a teenage student, not a village criminal." Ran replied.

Nadeshiko giggled. "Well Ikuto is known to be...a ladies man. He's slept with mostly every girl from his class, and maybe a few from ours."

"This guy really is a pervert..."

"Anyways, Ikuto doesn't hang out with many people. Only his cousin Yoru, and his friends Hayami Reiji and Sakurai Kyo, (1) and as you now know...the ladies,"

"So...Amu-chan...why do you want to know so much about Mr. Tsukiyomi?" Nadeshiko asked as she brought a carrot stick to her lips.

"He's my future step-brother..."

"Oh..."

There were a couple of minutes of silence then. It was surely deafening.

"Well, got to go now, see you!" Nadeshiko stood up and joined her second year friends.

Miki looked up from her sketch pad. "That...was weird."

--

**Author's note: **Well I'm poofed with this chapter. Ending with a little over 2,600 or 2,700 words, I should be. Hehehe. Sorry, it's nothing much now, but it is just first chapter and I'm a first time Shugo Chara writer. And the (1) that I put in the middle of the story indicates that is an author's note. Some people do that in the Pokemon fandom, as I will start now.

(1) Reiji and Kyo are names that I chose for Ikuto's un-named friends that appeared in episode 23. Reiji is the shaggy-haired cuter one, and Kyo is the one that looks like he has a partial mohawk. Lol. :)

So please read and review! Arigatou.


End file.
